Washiraki
) Repúblic de Washiràki (wa)|image_coat = coat of arms of fruajan.png|image_flag = flag of fruajan.png|national_motto = Protinus, Vasciracus! ( ) Forward, Washiraki|anthem = Washirakian National Anthem|capital = Wilker|largest_city = Wilker|latd = 38|latm = 59|latNS = N|longd = 42|longm = 25|longEW = W|official_languages = , Fruajanian|ethnic_groups_year = 2020|demonym = Washirakian|government_type = |leader_title1 = President|leader_name1 = Hixall Kingsley|leader_title2 = Vice-President|leader_name4 = Thainà Abecassis|legislature = National Congress|upper_house = Senate|lower_house = House of Representatives|sovereignty_type = Unification War|established = Unification|established_date1 = May 12, 1857|HDI = 0.876|currency = Washiraki Dollar (WA$)|currency_code = WAD|date_format = MM/DD/YYYY ( ) DD/MM/YYYY(wa)|drives_on = right|calling_code = +37|patron_saints = Our Lady of Conception|cctld = .wa|official_website = www.washiraki.gov.wa}}Washiraki (English: Washiraki, Washirakian: Washiràki) is a continent-country located in the Pacific Ocean. It is the largest country in the world Etymology History Pre-History The oldest human migration dates back to 60,000-40,000 years ago when the people related to Melanesians, Negritos, Dravidians, Papuans and Australian Aboriginals migrates to Roggevenia and SW Mainland of Washiraki. Those people are called Paleo-Washirakians. They're mainly hunter-gatherers Ancient Age Middle Age Portuguese/Spanish Era Dutch Era French Era British Era Washirakian Civil War and Unification World War I World War II Cold War Modern Times (1990-) Geography Climate Environment and biodiversity Government and Politics Law Washiraki uses the Roman-German law system. Military Subdivisions Washiraki has x Departments (Washirakian: Stáds) and a Special City (Wilker). The Provinces are subdivided in Counties (Washirakian: contès) and Districts (Washirakian: distrixes) #Abatiarre - Ritajouw #- Marason #- Spouzignous #Estrémoterre - Viragrimé #Fruajan #- Emeraude #Merignat - Saint-Ursule-de-Champsolaire #Nassauvie - Gravapouave #Nouvelle-Vinlandie - Lansebelle #Razangonie - Olirie #- Lorstonne #Salirie - Varbafax #Scouanie - Guignarsouc #Tadlahax - Irisnek #Tahaniarre - Erniste #VILLE DE WILKER - WILKER # Demographics Ethnic groups Washirakians represents 92% of the population. The largest minorities are Portuguese, Romani, Jews, Galgs (of Celtic Origin), British and Razangonians; Religion 85% of population is Christian (mainly Protestant and Catholic). Languages The most spoken and official language is Washirakian, the second is English. Urbanization 90% of the population live in the cities. The largest city is Wilker, the second one, Champsolaire, the third one, Ritajouw. Infrastructure Science and Technology Transport Washiraki has the best transportation system in the world. It's served by a number of highways, railways, waterways and airports. Washirakian Railways (WR), operates the rails of the country. Fruajanair is the flag carrier of the country. The actual highway system (Autorouwte), was built in 1958, inspired by the Interstate Highway System and Autobahn. The first expressway, was Wilker-Portbelle (part of WA-5 Highway) Water Health Most of the hospitals are owned by the government, through SNS (System Nationali de Santeé , English: National Health System) Education Washiraki has the one of the best education of the world. Most of the schools are public and it's accesible to everyone. It has four stages, three in basic system (Elementary, Junior High and Senior High, in English; Ecoll Primair, Junior Mancoll ag Mancoll, in Fruajanian) and the last one is the College (Colèj, in Fruajanian). Elementary School spans from 1st grade to 6th grade (6-12 yrs old), Junior High. from 7th to 9th grade (12-15 yrs old), Senior High, from 10th to 12th grade (15-18 yrs old) and College, 18+. In the end of 9th grade, students take a test to decide whether they go to high school, or technical high school. In the end of High School students take the NCAE (National College Admission Exam, in Fruajanian, Examen D'Admission a L'Colèj National (EACN)) Media and communications The most watched TV Channel is FTH (Fruajanian Television Network, Fruajanian: Rézau de Télévisi Washirakiène), owned by the government and established in April 3, 1959. The second most is LaVieTV, founded in August 31, 1975. Culture Music Cinema Fanikö Mikhailovich is the most famous Washirakian actor. She played "The Lady of the Butterflies" Literature The most recognized author is Erik Verner, who wrote a novel called Memoirs of Tanakrishuy (Memoires de Tanakrishuy ), the most read book of 20th century. Cuisine Sports Soccer is the most popular sport in the country. FNFA (Fruajanian National Football Association; in Washirakian: Association Nationali de Foutball de Washiràki (ANFW)) represents the Washiraki national football team. It's sponsored by Adidas. Jayden Cougnà is the most famous and richest soccer player in the country. Nowadays, he's playing in Galantasaray. Other popular sports includes basketball, volleyball, rugby and cricket Arts Is very influenced by Western, Native American, African and Pacific Islander. National Holidays 1 January - New Year 1 May - Labor's Day 12 May - Unification Day 2 November - All Souls Day 8 December - Our Lady of Conception Day 25 December - Christmas Category:Countries Category:Countries on Earth